womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
4 Nations Cup
The 4 Nations Cup is an annual women's ice hockey tournament, held between four major national teams in the sport; currently, these are Canada, the United States, Sweden and Finland. Until 2000, when Sweden joined, the tournament was the 3 Nations Cup. In general, it is held in or around November each year. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4_Nations_Cup# hide *1 History **1.1 Medal table **1.2 Tournaments *2 Year by Year **2.1 2006 **2.2 2007 **2.3 2008 **2.4 2009 **2.5 2010 **2.6 2011 *3 References *4 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=1 edit The 3 Nations Cup was first held in 1996. Sweden joined the tourney in 2000, but the USA did not attend the 2001 event due to the September 11 attacks; the 4 Nations roster has been constant since 2002. The format of the tournament is a single round-robin, with each team playing one game against each of the others. The top two teams advance to the gold-medal game. The last two teams play for bronze. When it was the 3 Nations Cup, the third place team was simply awarded bronze. Team Canada has won 13 gold medals since the four nations cup creation in 1996 and team USA has won 5 gold medals. Medal tablehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=2 edit Tournamentshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=3 edit Year by Yearhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=4 edit 2006http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: 2006 4 Nations Cup The Tournament takes place in Kitchener, Ontario, Canada from 7 to 11 November 2006. :First Round *'Sweden' 8–3 Finland *'Canada' 3–0 USA *'USA' 5–2 Finland *'Canada' 7–0 Sweden *'USA' 7–0 Sweden *'Canada' 8-1 Finland ;Standing #Canada, 8 points #United States, 4 points #Sweden, 4 points #Finland, 0points :Game for 3rd place *'Sweden' 3–2 Finland :Game for the First place *'Canada' 5–2 USA 2007http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: 2007 4 Nations Cup The tournament takes place November 7 to 11 on the ice rink of Ejendals Arena in Sweden.[1] ;Standing #Canada, 6 points.[2] #United Stades, 4 points #Finland, 2 points #Sweden, 0 point Sunday Novembre 11th 2007 ;Game for the 3rd place :Finland 1 – 0 Sweden ;Game for the first place :United States 0 – 2 Canada[3] 2008http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=7 edit Main article: 2008 4 Nations Cup The tournament took place in November at Lake Placid USA.[4] ;First Round[5] Tuesday November 4, 2008 *'Canada' 6–0 Finland[6] *'United States' 5–2 Sweden Wednesday November 5, 2008 *Sweden 2–3 Finland Thursday November 6, 2008 *United States 2–4 Canada[7] Friday November 7, 2008 *Canada 1–2 Sweden (after overtime period)[8] *'USA' 4–1 Finland ;Standing #Canada, 5 points #United States, 4 points #Finland, 2 points #Sweden, 2 points Saturday November 9, 2008 ;Game for 3rd place *'Sweden' 1–0 Finland ;Game for first place *USA 2–2 Canada after overtime period[9] :It was tied 2-2 at the conclusion of the game and of the continuation in extra time. Erica McKenzie offer the title to the Americans during the shooting's tirs. The United States Team win. 2009http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=8 edit Main article: 2009 4 Nations Cup November 3, 4, 6 and 7 at Vierumäki in Finland.[10] ;First Round *Tuesday November 3, 2009 :Finland 0 - 4 United States :Sweden 0 - 4 Canada *Wednesday November 4, 2009 :Finland 2 - 4 Canada :United States 3 - 2 Sweden *Friday November 6, 2009 :Finland 1 - 2 Sweden ( extra-time) :Canada 2 - 3 United States ;Standing #United States, 6 points #Canada, 4 points #Sweden, 2 points #Finland, 0 point *Saturday November 7, 2009 ;Game for 3rd place :Finland 1 - 2 Sweden (Extra-time) ;Game for the First place *'Canada' 5–2 United Stades.[11] 2010http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=9 edit Main article: 2010 Four Nations Cup The tournament takes place from November 9 to the 13th in Clarenville, Newfoundland and St. John's, Newfoundland (Canada).[12] ;First Round[13] Tuesday November 9, 2010 *Finland 3–0 Sweden *'USA' 3–2 Canada (in Shoutout).[14] Wednesday November 10, 2010 *'Canada' 8–1 Sweden *USA 4–0 Finland.[15] Friday November 12, 2010 *'Canada' 15–0 Finland *'USA' 4–0 Sweden.[16] The Goaltender Jessie Vetter makes 20 stops to earn the shutout. ;Standing :1-USA, 6 points :2-Canada, 4 points :3-Finland, 2 points :4-Sweden, 0 points :Saturday November 13th 2010 ;Game for 3rd place *'Finland' 2–1 Sweden ;Game for the First place *'Canada' 3–2 USA.[17] Rebecca Johnston's goal in extra time period.[18] 2011http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4_Nations_Cup&action=edit&section=10 edit Main article: 2011 Four Nations Cup The tournament took place from November 9–14, 2011 to Nyköping in Sweden.[19] The competition sets four powers of the Women's icehockey, Canada,[20] the United States[21] · ,[22] Finland and Sweden.[23] All the matches are playedStora Hallen arena. ;First round *Wednesday November 9, 2011 :Canada 5 - 0 Finland[24] :Sweden 0 - 8 United States [25] *Thursday November 10, 2011 :Canada 3 -1 United States[26] · [27] :Sweden 1 - 2 Finland *Saturday November 12, 2011 :Sweden 1 - 3 Canada [28] :Finland 0 - 10 United States [29] ;Standing #Canada, 6 points #United States, 4 points #Finland, 2 points #Sweden, 0 *Sunday November 13, 2011 ;Game for 3rd place :Sweden 2 - 1 Finland ;Game for the First place :United States 4 - 3 Canada.[30] After being tied 3-3 at the end of regulation and overtime, a shootout determined the winner. The United States' Goaltender Jessie Vetter gave the Americans the victory[31] by stopping Canada's Hayley Wickenheiser. Category:Sport